Constructions that bridge vertical distances allow people to reach high areas. Examples of constructions that bridge vertical distances are staircases, ladders, and stairways. Constructions such as staircases and stairways are typically permanent to a certain location and can only be used at that specific location. On the other hand, ladders can be transported and moved to different locations to allow a person to reach high areas wherever the user desires. Ladders do have flaws such as being less safe and easy to ascend or descend when compared to staircases or stairways. Additionally, a ladder can be difficult to carry due to the weight of the ladder. There exists a need for a safer, easier means to reach high areas that can be easily transported.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a foldable staircase. The present invention provides a transportable construction that can bridge a vertical distance. The foldable staircase provides an easy and safe means to reach high areas as conventional stairways and staircases along with the easy transportability of a conventional ladder. The present invention consists of two main parts which are hingedly connected to each other. The present invention can be adjusted to a storage configuration in order to easily transport or store the invention. Moreover, the present invention includes a gripping element in order to easily transport the invention by pulling the present invention by the gripping element. The present invention can be adjusted to an operative configuration which allows a user to walk up or down the present invention.